


Gotta Hand It To You

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [33]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Quadruple Drabble, Short, Short One Shot, Some Humor, The Finch/Kroger relationship isn't explicitly stated but it's pretty heavily implied, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Kroger covers for Finch when a job doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Finch/Kroger (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Gotta Hand It To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/636353792422674432).

“Back so soon?” Vallory sharpened her knife with a brief glance up at her two hitmen across the table. “I assume that means our... ‘problem’ wasn’t much of one after all.”

“Only about as much as a crippled baby is to a skag pack,” Kroger boasted, nudging Finch. "Show her, man.”

Finch tossed a custom gun magazine onto the table. Vallory grinned to see that it bore the sigil of The Shrike--the small-time gang leader who had so presumptuously tried to carve a niche out of Vallory’s territory. The bloodied thumb-print right underneath the sigil was a nice touch. Maybe she’d forego having this one cleaned before adding it to her trophies.

She did a double take, noticing the condition of Finch’s hand.

She tapped the newly roboticized appendage with the blunt end of her knife. “Do I need to ask?”

“Oh, yeah. That.” Finch pocketed his hand. “I, uh--”

“Dude, don’t go trying to be modest,” Kroger laughed, clapping his shoulder. “You should have seen it, Ma’am. The Shrike sent five--no _ten_ of her Psychos against us. Finch here drew his sidearm left-handed (he ain’t left-handed) and exploded the nearest one’s kneecap. So that guy took a tumble. Guy right behind him couldn’t stop running in time and tripped over his buddy, then Finch here capped him in the back of the skull. That’s when The Shrike herself showed up with a Jakobs sniper rifle and blasted Finch’s hand clean off. But Finch only figured she’d done him a favor--that left hand was just holding him back. So he drew his main weapon right-handed, and together we finished the job. Ain’t that right, Finch?”

His companion nodded. “It all happened pretty fast, but yeah. About sums it up.”

Vallory raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Fine. As long as The Shrike is dead, you can get a buzzsaw grafted to your wrist for all I care. We’re done, for now. There’s your payment.”

As they left the office counting their money, Finch turned to Kroger. “Thanks.”

“I got you, man,” Kroger assured him, tucking the bills into his pocket. “Taking down The Shrike’s gang was one thing. Telling The Queenpin you got a little too drunk during a game of Five Finger Filet afterwards? That’s on a need-to-know basis.”

“You’re the one who handed me all those whiskey chasers,” Finch grumbled.

“You said it would be okay!”


End file.
